Sobre Facebook e irmãos irritantes
by Nina-osp
Summary: Pro concurso retardado da Caah. Odeio esse título .


Amy Cahill amava seu irmão. Sério, realmente amava. Do fundo de seu coração. Mas, às vezes, Dan exagerava.

Como, por exemplo agora.

Lá estava Amy, de boa, mexendo no Facebook e comendo um sanduíche de queijo e bebendo sua Coca-Cola gelada (se bem que, nessa altura, ela já estava bebendo gelo derretido com essência de Coca-Cola... Maldita hora em que decidira colocar tanto gelo!), quando depara-se com a seguinte publicação;

"Evan, Kurt ou Ian; a indecisão de Amy Cahill! (extrato do diário oficial de Amy Cahill)".

Aparentemente, seu _estúpido_ irmãozinho decidira que seria uma boa ideia roubar seu diário e _publicar aquela página na internet para todo mundo ver._

E ainda tivera a cara-de-pau de marcar todos os amigos de escola de Amy, além é claro de todos os primos Cahill, na publicação!

A jovem de olhos jade encarou fixamente a tela do computador por longos quinze minutos antes de se levantar com um instinto assassino maior até do que o de Isabel Kabra.

-DAN!

-X-

Ao ouvir o grito histérico da irmã no andar de cima, Dan correu pela própria vida e rapidamente se escondeu num armário cheio de brinquedos velhos, incluindo sua fantasia de Zorro e o hamster de pelúcia gigante da Amy.

É claro, rindo o máximo que podia no caminho.

Infelizmente (para ele), Amy o achou sem muita procura. E, como vingança, trancou-o no armário.

-Você vai ficar aí até aprender o que é privacidade!

-Mas Amy...!

-Sem "mas"! Eu só vou destrancar a porta depois de umas boas duas horas, ouviu, Daniel? – e voltou para seu quarto.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Pelo menos ele conseguira enfiar aqueles Kit Kats no bolso antes de sair correndo...

-X-

Derrotada, Amy decidiu voltar e ler os comentários que o post recebera e saber exatamente o tamanho da fria em que estava metida.

Também achou que fosse uma boa ideia ler exatamente o que seu irmão postara.

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje entrou um garoto transferido na escola. O nome dele é Evan. Ele é muito fofo e é meio tímido também. Sei que é estúpido, e que provavelmente eu estou sonhando alto demais, mas... Será que ele gosta de mim?_

_Ah, mesmo que ele goste, eu acho que já tenho o bastante pra me preocupar. Quer dizer, eu não sei dizer exatamente o que sinto pelo Ian... Eu meio que gosto dele, mas depois de tudo o que ele e a mãe dele fizeram, eu nem sei direito. E, claro, também tem o Kurt._

_Ah, o Kurt!~_

A Cahill sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar imediatamente. Por sorte, Dan não havia colocado muito mais do que isso.

Olhou a lista de comentários. Não muitos (por enquanto), e todos de seus primos. Ótimo. Pelo menos o pessoal da escola ainda não vira nada.

Primeiro comentário; Hamilton Holt.

_...Cara, o Dan não tem nada melhor pra fazer?_

Segundo comentário; Sinead Starling.

_Eu acho que não, hein..._

Terceiro comentário; Ian Kabra. Amy se xingou mentalmente por sentir seu coração acelerar ao ler o nome dele.

_Who the bloody hell is Kurt?*_

Quarto e ultimo comentário; Natalie Kabra.

_Só me faltava essa... Meu irmão está com ciúmes, justamente, dela!_

Amy não pode deixar de sorrir com a ideia. Ian Kabra? Com ciúmes DELA? Ah, que ideia!

Decidiu participar da conversa.

_Sinead, se não for pedir demais, será que você pode entrar no perfil do Dan e apagar isso antes que mais alguém veja?_

_E Ian... Você não está com ciúmes, está?_

Segundos depois, duas atualizações; uma resposta de Sinead e uma mensagem de Ian.

Sinead Starling; _Sem problemas, Amy. __Só tenha certeza de que ele foi devidamente punido, sim? Postar trechos de diários alheios no Facebook devia ser punido por lei!_

E a mensagem (por favor, notem que era uma mensagem privada).

**Não, sério, quem infernos é esse Kurt? E é óbvio que eu não estou com ciúmes! Por que estaria?**

Ela decidiu responder.

_Ah, não sei, Ian. Será que é por que você quer tanto assim saber quem é o Kurt? Ou por que você preferiu responder isso com uma mensagem ao invés de um comentário público._

**N-não seja ridícula, Cahill! Eu só mandei uma mensagem por que aquela Starling, a essa altura, certamente já apagou a postagem do perfil do seu irmão!**

Amy voltou para a dita postagem. Ainda estava lá.

_Argumento falho. Ainda está lá._

**Ah, que seja, Amy. Mas eu não estou com ciúmes!**

Amy apenas riu._ Tá bem, então. O que você disser..._

No fundo, Amy tinha certeza de que Ian realmente estava com ciúmes. Se ela não tivesse, provavelmente não saberia quem havia lhe enviado aquele buquê de tulipas vermelhas na semana seguinte. E o cartão com aquela belíssima caligrafia, com os dizeres; "Tulipas vermelhas simbolizam o amor eterno."

E não! Ela _não_ sorriu quando recebeu! Muito menos sentiu seu coração se acelerar! De onde você tirou isso?

* * *

><p>Oi!=D<p>

Primeira fic aqui no fandom de T39C!^^' Ficou completamente clichê, e não tenho a menor ideia se as pessoas vão gostar...n.n'''''''''

Fic pro concurso retardado da Caah =3

Não vou exigir reviews, por que eu acho que todo mundo tem o direito de mandar e não mandar e acho paia quando eu vejo "se eu não receber X reviews eu não posto mais". Pô, eu to postando pq eu quero, não pra receber satisfação de ninguém!

Mas enfim, espero que curtam!XD

Kissus!/o/


End file.
